


Love at the Neon Lanes

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Esteban has a crush on the new guy in the office, but he's not been brave enough to do anything about it... so his friends Max and Stoffel decide to meddle in his love life...





	Love at the Neon Lanes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/pseuds/AngelinaZebi) in the [MotorsportPromptMeme_Winter18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme_Winter18) collection. 



Esteban is busy typing away, trying to get all the reports finished before the weekend, and it’s not until Max coughs that he realises he’s standing on the other side of his desk, looming over him.

“How long have you been there?”

Max smiles, and Esteban wonders what he’s up to. Probably expecting him to help out with his reports again.

“Are you coming bowling tonight?” Max asks, and Esteban is busy trying to think up an excuse as to why he can’t go when Max speaks again.

“Lance is coming this time.” Max’s grin says it all, and Esteban feels his cheeks get warmer, much to Max’s amusement.

“When and where?” Esteban blurts it out, not that he has to be coy around Max.

He knows.

“Seven at the Neon Lanes.”

“I’ll be there.”

*

Esteban stares at his reflection in the mirror, his nerves growing with every second as he tries to style his hair into place. He wants to look perfect, even though it’s just a work night out, he wants to look good for Lance. Ever since the quiet Canadian moved to his office a couple of months ago, he’s had a crush on him.

Drowning himself in cologne, he regrets it the second he ends up coughing so violently that he sees white spots, and he hopes that the offensive cloud will have dispersed by the time that he walks to the bowling alley.

The walk gives him time to collect his thoughts, and by the time the large neon sign for the alley is looming in the distance, he almost feels calm.

*

Everyone’s there when he arrives, and he feels his cheeks burn as he wanders up to the seats, aware that everyone is staring at him.

It almost feels like a double date, just the four of them, especially since Stoffel and Max have ‘a thing’ going on. Max keeps saying it’s just casual, but Esteban knows there’s something more between them, even if they haven’t realised it yet.

Lance gives him a little wave, and he almost trips over his own feet, the unfamiliar stiffness to the bowling shoes not helping him.

“You look like a clown,” Stoffel says, pointing at the white and red shoes, but no-one else laughs.

“You’re not the only one.” Lance sticks his leg out as though he’s about to do a strip tease, showing off his stripy socks and the comically large bowling shoes.

Esteban breathes a sigh of relief, a smile on his face as Lance shuffles up so that he can sit next to him.  
He has to take a deep breath to stop himself from hyperventilating, surprised by how soft Lance’s skin is, and it takes all of his self control not to reach out and stroke him.

Esteban is so lost in his thoughts that he only realises it’s his turn when Lance gives him a nudge, and he stumbles over to where the bowling balls are, blushing furiously as he tries to focus on hitting the pins.

Bowling has never been his strong point, and he would be happy with hitting just one pin, but he has no such luck.

The ball heads straight for the gutter as though it’s made of metal and they’re magnetic, and he hangs his head in shame as he walks back to his seat.

“That was a good try,” Lance says, and Esteban knows that the others are trying not to laugh at him.  
“Thanks.”

“I haven’t been bowling in years, so I won’t be any better.” Lance gives him a little smile in solidarity and Esteban feels his heart flutter as he gazes into Lance’s warm brown eyes.

“Lance! It’s your turn!” Max gives Esteban an apologetic look, which only makes Esteban blush more, and he’s starting to feel like he’s going to end up with burns on his cheeks by the end of the night.

Esteban can’t help himself, admiring Lance’s perfect rear as he walks up to the lane, and he watches as Lance bowls a perfect strike, the pins scattering as though they are scared of the ball.

Lance gives him a sheepish shrug as he walks back to his seat, as if by way of apology, and Esteban tries to look relaxed.

“Beginners luck?”

“Maybe you’re just naturally good at bowling?” Esteban snorts in laughter, and Lance gives him a playful nudge.

“Hopefully it’ll rub off on you.”

Stoffel and Max snigger at the word rub, and Esteban looks at Lance, shaking his head.

“How did these two ever make team leader?”

“Maturity wasn’t part of the job specification.”

“Well, you know what the rumours say...” Lance gave them a funny look, and the stares that Max and Stoffel give him are deadly enough to send a shiver down his spine.

“Hey, I was the youngest in the office to get a team leader position.” Max pouts, which only makes him look younger.

“We know,” the three of them said in unison, making them all burst out laughing.

Max stares at his feet, shuffling awkwardly on the spot, and Esteban knows that it’s still a bit of a sore spot for Max.

“We’re all proud of you.” Esteban reaches out to take Max’s hand, the others all doing the same, and of them giggling as they try to put their hand on top of the others.

A crowd cheers loudly in the distance, snapping them out of their silly game, and Esteban is aware that Lance is sitting right next to him, their legs touching as he hopes that it isn’t his turn.

“It’s your turn, Stoffel.” Max sits down next to Esteban, leaning against him as he rests his hand on his knee, and he doesn’t miss the little jealous glance that Lance gives Max.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to get in the way of you two flirting.” Max holds his hands up by way of apology, and it only makes the situation more awkward, Esteban spluttering that he’s not flirting while Lance blushes furiously.

“It’s not that you’re not an attractive guy, but...” Esteban pauses, there’s no way for him to finish the sentence without lying, and he still has hope, against all odds, that Lance might possibly feel the same way about him.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain, I’m happy with just being friends.”

“Yeah, friends.”

Max stares at Esteban, and Stoffel looks between them as though he wants to slap both of them.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this...” Stoffel stands up on the empty seat and everyone in the bowling alley turns to stare at him

“Lance, ever since you moved to our office, Esteban has been hopelessly in love with you.”

Esteban can see the fear in Lance’s eyes, and he knows that Stoffel didn’t mean to hurt him, but it would have been kinder of him to just kick him in the balls. Repeatedly.

He runs before anyone can say a word, and the last thing that he hears is Max telling Stoffel off.

The cool evening air is like a slap to the face, nipping at his tears as he strides towards the bus stop.

He’s so lost in his thought that he doesn’t hear someone calling his name until they jog up next to him.

Lance is simultaneously the last person that he wants to see and the only person that he wants to see, and he can’t tell if he’s blushing or if it’s just the wind burning at his cheeks.

“I really like you too, but I was scared that you didn’t feel the same... I wasn’t even sure of you were into guys until right now.”

Lance bit at his lip, his hands trembling as he leant in for a kiss, and Esteban let his eyes fall shut, trusting his instincts to guide him.

The rush he got from feeling Lance’s warm lips against his own made him feel like his soul was on fire, and he deepened the kiss, desperate for more as the cold wind whipped around them.

By the time they surfaced for air, both of them were grinning like idiots and there was rain lightly drizzling down on them.

“My place is just a couple of streets away from here.”

Esteban couldn’t miss the implied question, his head nodding as he tried to make his mouth work, and he reaches out to hold Lance’s hand, letting him lead the way.

The walk gave Esteban a chance to collect his thoughts, and he luxuriates in the feeling of Lance’s fingers intertwined with his, holding him tight as though he needs reassurance that this isn’t all a dream.

Lance is so nervous that he drops his keys, twice, and Esteban is practically vibrating with excitement by the time that they wander into the flat, both of them rushing to slip off their shoes, and Lance nearly trips over his trainer, making them both giggle.

The laughter breaks the tension, and Esteban finds the confidence to lean in for a kiss, both of them greedy for more, stumbling through the flat until they’re tumbling on to the sofa.

Lance groans as Esteban’s bony elbow catches him in the ribs, and he mumbles his apology through sloppy kisses as they both get comfy in the sofa, their legs tangled together, and Esteban can clearly feel Lance’s hard cock pressed against his thigh.

Knowing that he can get a hot guy like Lance all aroused is enough to chance away the nerves, finally quieting the little voice that constantly worries about everything.

“I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Esteban knows that he’s blushing, but it doesn’t matter, because Lance is blushing too.

Lance is tugging at his t-shirt and Esteban sits up so that he can slip out of it, flexing his lanky muscles and he knows that they’re going to pale in comparison to Lance’s.

“You’re gorgeous.” Lance strokes his thumb over his nipple, making him gasp out loud, the pleasure surging through his body.

Esteban rocks his hips, pressing down against Lance’s hard cock just to hear him moan, and from the way that he shivers under his touch, it’s not going to take a lot to have Lance coming hard.

He’s already on the brink of climax himself and he takes a breath so that he can savour the moment.

Shuddering, he grins as Lance lets out a needy whimper, desperate for more, and before Esteban can think, he’s rushing to unbutton Lance’s jeans, quieting him with sloppy kisses as he fumbles with every button, rushing to pull them down and they both groan as Lance’s hard cock is exposed.

The smell of sex hangs in the air, and Esteban rushes to kiss at Lance’s exposed abs, deliberately avoiding Lance’s hard cock as he gasps and moans, gripping at the bed as he begs for more.

“Patience.” Esteban sounds calm, his voice steady even though his heart is pounding, and he slowly licks his lips, smiling as Lance leans up for a kiss, running his fingers through his hair.

For a second he thinks about trying to suck him, but he’s never done that before, and he’s worried that he won’t be any good at it. So, he does something that he’s had a lot of practice at. He wraps his fingers around Lance’s hard cock, and it’s warm in his hand, the smooth skin like silk as he gently strokes him, Lance’s eyes falling shut as he lets out a low moan.

Esteban can feel Lance’s body trembling, his cock leaking and Esteban trails his thumb over the slick tip, making Lance groan out loud as his back arches, his body pleading for more, and Esteban picks up the pace, his own hard cock rubbing against Lance’s thigh as they both rush towards their climax.

Lance comes with a gasp, warm come running over Esteban’s hand, and the look of pure bliss on his face is all it takes to have Esteban coming hard, leaving a sticky mess in his boxers, but he doesn’t care, because it all feels so good.

It takes a while for them to catch their breath, both of them giggling as the emotions run over, and Esteban leans down for a tender kiss, delighting in the way that Lance shudders from the gentlest of touches, his body still sensitive from his orgasm.

“That was amazing.”

“I aim to please.” Esteban winks at Lance, making them both giggle again, and Esteban can’t believe that after all these months they’re finally in bed together.

Lance cleans himself up with tissues that are sitting on the coffee table, and Esteban hurries to wipe his fingers, amazed by how much mess they made, but neither of them can bear to move, happy wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Esteban cuddles in close, resting his head against Lance’s chest, listening as his heart beat slows, returning to normal as he drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

He’s on the verge of sleep himself when his phone buzzes, and he smiles when he sees the message from Max.

_Hope you had fun ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> If anyone has prompts they want written or is looking for writing inspiration - there's a motorsport prompt meme up and running both [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme/profile) and [on dreamwidth](https://motorsportpromptmeme.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
